Butterfly Effect Revised
by babywolf-lover
Summary: What if when Naru battled Sasuke at the final valley, he actually killed her! She wakes up to Hagoromo who tells her that he will give her a second chance but not in her life in the past to stop what happened from happening. Can she do it? REVISED version of Butterfly Effect! sum inside!
1. Information

_**Butterfly Effect**_

_**Summary: **_What if when Naru battled Sasuke at the final valley, he actually killed her! She wakes up to Hagoromo who tells her that he will give her a second chance but not in her life in the past to stop what happened from happening. Being sent to the past where your parents are there but don't know who you are. Can Naru get what she craved her whole life and be able to stop everything without creating something worst?

_**Genre: **_Adventure, Romance

_**Rating: **_M

_**Warning: **_Violence, language, smut, death.

_**Main characters: **_Kakashi H. , Naruko U. , Hagoromo Ō. ,

_**Tags: **_Death, murder, time travel, second chance, family, knowledge, change, sage,

_**Information: **_

Kyuubi is more open to Naru then normal.

Characters are Ooc.

Multi POV

There will be Japanese in the story but I will put the translation on the bottom!

NO FLAMES! They are forbidden! xD


	2. 1:The Battle

_**Chapter 1: The battle.**_

Normal POV

"Why do you care so much about me!?" 13 year old Uchiha Sasuke snarled in anger.  
>"Because you're my friend." 13 year old Uzumaki Naru said staring at her teammate who was trying to abandon his village to leave for the S-rank criminal Orochimaru who placed a curse mark on the boy in the chunin exams.<p>

Sasuke looked at her shocked before sighing and digging in his pocket, she watched slightly confused, he pulled out his blue hatai-ate and tied on his forehead, she gulped.

His sharingan shifted, he glared at her. "Bring it on Naru." He said, she grunted. "If that's what you think then all I have to do is sever that bond." He said, her lips curled up and her body shook as he said that, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sever the bond? Then what's with the hatai-ate?" She questioned.

"I'll admit it … you're strong." He said, her head snapped up and she looked at him shocked that he admitted that. "You wanna know why? Because you're like me, you feel the pain of being alone, and pain is what makes people strong." He said and smirked. "So, if I cut that bond, I will become much stronger." He said and tapped his hatai-ate. "I will fight you as my equal now. But you see this, not one scratch." He said. "And there is no way you'll change that." He said, she balled her hands into fists so tight her knuckles cracked.

"Nothing I say is gonna sway you is it?" She asked.

"We're done talking, all that's left is to fight." Sasuke said. "So bring it!" He said.

Naru shot forward, Sasuke grunted as he saw a small image of Naru showing him her moves before, he dodged.

_'I can finally keep up with her.' _He thought and aimed his fist which hit her, she cried out and shot back before coming back but Sasuke continued to block her hits and was able to hit her again and again.

-*o*-

Kakashi POV

I shot through the trees as fast as my feet would carry me, I finally spotted Pakkun on a branch in front of me. "This way?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got Sasuke's and Naru's." He said and took off, I followed and balled my hands tightly.

I was such a fool. I never should of left Sasuke the other night, he was unstable, he needed me, and I simply scolded him and left for a stupid mission. And now Naru was putting her life on the line to fix my mistake! I had already seen what they could do, Sasuke had my stupid chidori and Naru had the rasengan, although the chidori is a weaker jutsu than the rasengan, it is still a deadly weapon and with a revenge obsessed boy wielding it, it can be deadly.

I was such a fool! I should of done more, something! Anything! I scolded myself. My heart pounded loudly in my eardrums. _'Let me make it in time! Let me make it!' _I chanted hoping my stupid late reputation wouldn't bite me in the butt again, and I wouldn't lose either of my students. My stomach churned as I thought about it, something was defiantly off and I knew something was going to happen, and I didn't like it...

-*o*-

Sasuke POV

I yelled as I slammed Naru down into the rock head first, she hit the water and floated on it limp, I panted and walked up to her. I didn't fully understand why she was trying so hard and risking her neck to stop me. I was going to Orochimaru, he gave me this bite and gave me power, I needed power.

I glared at her. "You know nothing." I spat quietly before walking up to finish this battle for good.

Naru POV

I stared out, pain ricocheted up and down my neck from Sasuke slamming me down, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. _'I gotta stop him. I can't let him go. I gotta stop Sasuke!' _I thought, I closed my eyes and appeared in a familiar area in my mind, the seal of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I could barely see Kyuubi's large eyes open looking at me.

"_**You runt! You really are weak!" **_He growled, I shook slightly and closed my eyes. **_"You better thank me … me and the Yondaime, who saw it fit to seal me in a twerp like you!" _**He growled, yes that would be the first thing I do! I felt the bubbling and almost burning sensation of his evil red chakra enveloping me, I blinked as I stood up, the chakra bubbled up from my seal on my stomach, I groaned in pain as my teeth shifted longer and into canines, my nails grew as well, the red chakra covered my body, putting me in a cloak like shape, I felt the tail swishing behind me. I was crouched to the ground like a wild animal, I growled in anger, Sasuke stood across from me staring at me in shock.

I reared my fist back and it connected with his face, I heard a sickening crack as he sailed through the air and smashed into some rocks, he cried out holding his nose.

Sasuke POV

I shook in pain holding my broken nose glaring at Naru. That chakra was incredible, how could she have such chakra in her? She was a fool! I looked at her eyes, they were blood red, it brought back the memories of the chunin exams, her eyes were like that when battling Orochimaru then. I gulped hard shaking.

_'What is she!?' _I thought, fear racked through my body.

Suddenly memories assaulted my mind of when I faced off against Itachi a few weeks ago. _'I know Naru's the one you're after.' _Jiraiya's voice echoed.

_'You're right. To take Naru with us is the supreme order given to us by the Akatsuki.'_ Itachi's voice echoed next.

I sneered in anger, she was full of surprises and was growing stronger and stronger while I wasn't! _'You got some special power. Well then...' _I thought.

She let out a roar, I stood ready and saw her moves with my sharingan, I dodged easily, she appeared behind me and I jerked my head to the side just in time, but I watched in complete shock as the red chakra shot up and smashed into my jaw, I cried out and flipped a few times, I panted hard rubbing the blood from my lips. _'I saw her moves, but that chakra moved on it's own! What is it!?' _ I thought and gulped in fear. I might have to resort to **that **to make it out of this fight, because there was no way in hell I would be returning to Konoha.

-*o*-

Tsunade POV

I sighed as I sat at my desk, my leg shook with my nerves, my heart pounded, I looked out the window worrying about the genin and one chunin I sent out to get Sasuke back.

_'I did all I could do.' _I tried to reassure myself, which wasn't working! _'They'll make it.' _I thought.

In all true honesty, couldn't care less if they got Sasuke back or not, I only cared if they tried and they came back alive! I know it was wrong, yes we needed the Uchiha and it would be horrible if he fell into Orochimaru's hands, but to me, it wasn't that important.

I sighed and reached for my cup of sake on my desk, I heard a crack and blinked a few times and looked at my cup, it had a crack in it, which was an omen that usually meant something bad was going to happen. I let out a shaky breath and looked out the window and gulped. My mind instantly went to Naru. _'Gaki.' _I thought and panted quietly, I got up and walked out ignoring Shizune's calls, I walked to the ceiling and looked up at the hokage mountain and to my grandfather's, Hashirama Senju, face and sighed. _'Did I make a mistake?' _I began to doubt, I looked out again. _'Kakashi, make it.' _I thought and bit my painted lip.

-*o*-

Normal POV

Sasuke cried out as he was punched into the wall, the dust cleared and he sat there chuckling.

"I guess this is it." He said. _'Once I unleash this power … I don't know what will happen to me, but …'_ "You leave me no choice Naru." He said standing slowly, the curse mark spread all over his body, they glowed and grew larger changing the color of his skin, his hair began to change into a brighter shade of blue-gray color and grew longer. "Turns out you're pretty special. But in the end, I am still more special than you!" He said, Naru stared at him in shock.

_'Sasuke.' _Naru thought. "Is that it?! That makes you special!?" She growled.

"I'm not going to lose." Sasuke said.

Naru POV

I stared at Sasuke in utter shock, I panted and growled, I shot forward dragging my chakra claw on the ground and swung harshly, we both smashed into the leg of the statue, creating a large crater in it. I grunted as a large hand like thing was protruding from his back and was protecting him from my punch. It shot open and I yelled as I was slammed back and hit the other statue and groaned. I looked up and watched another freaky hand thing come from his back looking like wings almost, I heard him groan in pain, he looked up and I let out a shaky breath as I looked into his eyes and only saw Orochimaru, not the Sasuke I knew.

_'Sasuke.' _I thought sadly.

I struggled to get up but gasped quietly, my hand hung down my side limp, I couldn't move it, I watched the chakra bubble around it some more, and I was able to move it slightly, but it was still very painful. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Sasuke POV

I panted as I looked over at Naru sitting there, she stared at me in shock, my body was racked in pain. The mark throbbed harshly. _'It's eating me away. I have no time to drag this out.' _I thought hearing Sakon's warning from earlier.

I heard Naru gasp and saw her arm was limp, I smirked.

"That power of yours." I called, she looked up at me. "It has some risks doesn't it?" I said with a smirk as she growled. "Did you know …?" I asked. "We're at the border they call the Final Valley? A perfect setting wouldn't you say Naru?" I questioned her while taunting.

She just glared at me. "No comment?" I questioned. "Oh right, I said we wouldn't be talking anymore didn't I?" I said. "Well then, it's time to wrap up this duel AND ALL THE DUELS TO DATE!" I yelled, seeing Itachi's face caused my anger to grow. I grabbed my wrist, the chidori began to from on my hand, the chirping grew louder and louder and the chidori got bigger.

Naru POV

I growled as Sasuke created the chidori, it was serious, this was going to be the end! I focused and created my rasengan, the fox's chakra aided it and made it grow bigger than normal. We both kicked off at the same time, we reared our hands back at the same time, I stared at him as our jutsu's clashed harshly. It formed together and I heard the loud smashing from the rocks, our hands shifted to the side.

I shook as I aimed higher, but I couldn't do it. I let the rasengan fade and I brought my claws down on his hatai-ate creating a large scratch through the Konoha symbol.

I cried out lowly as Sasuke's hand hit over my heart which sent searing pain through my body and knocked the wind from me. I looked at him again and saw the younger Sasuke I knew, he smiled at me, I reached out to touch him but the white light grew brighter and I closed my eyes as Sasuke did too.

-*o*-

Kakashi POV

I panted and paused as I felt such powerful chakra in the air, it made the hair on my neck stand at the power. _'This is bad! This is bad! I'm almost there!' _I chanted. _'Hold on! Hold on!' _I thought kicking harshly at the branch breaking it. I panted as I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, it was pure fear of what I would find.

-*o*-

Sasuke POV

I panted and stumbled up to Naru, who was laying on the ground, the sun shined on her before disappearing into the dark gray storm clouds. I walked up and stared at her.

"Naru." I said, she twitched slightly, her eyes fluttered open a little before closing again, I gulped as I stared. I blinked as my hatai-ate came undone and fell to the ground next to her, I let out a quiet snort as I saw the slash on the metal, she proved me wrong. She put a scratch...

Suddenly a strong throb of pain coursed through my body, I cried out holding my arm and fell to my knees and spit blood out to the side. Thunder rumbled and rain began to pour down, I leaned over Naru staring at her. "Naru."

I heard a small shuffle and glanced over at the pair of feet in black shoes with white leg warmers over them and the bottom of the cloak, I sighed. "What are you doing here?" I asked and slowly looked at the man standing there in a black cloak, I sighed.

"You know what you have to do." He said, I gulped before standing up slowly and looked at Naru before walking around to her.

"Yeah." I said and gripped my wrist and stared at my best friend, her eyes fluttered open a little. "The battle is over." I said.

* * *

><p>So what you think of the new Butterfly Effect? I am liking it so far... hope you do as well! :3<p>

**_Also I have been looking for a new beta just to make sure I don't have any mistakes and who can give me some help with the stories. If you know someone or if you are interested PM me! _**


	3. 2: The Saddest Ending

_**Chapter 2: The Saddest Ending. **_

Normal POV

Kakashi arrived to the cliff of the Final Valley, he was soaked to the bone, he looked down and saw a figure on the ground and jumped down. He ran over and skidded to a stop seeing Naru laying on the ground, but it wasn't her that made him stop, it was all the blood around her and that was washing away with the rain and into the river.

Kakashi POV

I slowly walked up to Naru stopping a foot away from her, I let out a shaky breath as I stared at her laying there in her own blood, a gaping hole in her chest. Pakkun walked over and he whined and sniffed before looking away.

"She's gone." He said, I let out another shaky breath, I walked up and gently touched her neck, it was cold and still, I let out a small cry, my eyes caught the blue hitai-ate next to her that was slashed, Pakkun sniffed it and sat down. "It's Sasuke's." I stared at it for a few seconds.

"I can't..." I rasped, I simply fell to my butt next to Naru ignoring the blood, mud and water I was in, I just stared at Naru's dead body laying there. I was late, like normal...

"Boss." Pakkun said looking up, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't look away from her. I did it too many times.  
>"Enough." I said not caring about anything anymore, I put my hand over my face keeping it propped up on my knee and sat there in the pouring rain with my little student.<p>

The rain let up slightly and I felt the Konoha medic ninja's chakra speeding this way.

_'You're too late.' _I thought bitterly.

Normal POV

Pakkun sighed and sat next to Kakashi looking at Naru, who's face screamed she died in agony. The rain began to let up slightly.

"Kakashi-san!" Pakkun looked up and saw three Konoha medic ninja's jump down.

Kakashi looked up and sighed as they landed on the ground and ran up, one gasped at all the blood that had yet to be washed down into the river.

"She's …?" The head medic questioned before sighing. "We'll take her-"  
>"No!" Kakashi said and panted. "Go home and tell Tsunade, I will bring her." He said in a raspy, shaky voice before he slowly stood up.<p>

"Yes sir." They said before taking off to deliver the horrible news.

Kakashi stared at her before reaching into his mission pack that he didn't shed before he took off, he pulled out a scroll and touched it, a blanket appeared, he wrapped it around Naru's body and lifted her up in his arms.

Kakashi POV

I stared at her in my arms, I closed my eyes tight. Again I failed Minato-sensei. Again! it seems I could never keep my promises. I nuzzled her head gently. "I'm sorry." I whispered before jumping back up the cliff, I turned and looked back down at the final valley, I looked up at the woods leading to the land of Sound where Sasuke had gone. My lips curled up in a growl, my heart burned and my eyes did as well. _'Sasuke.' _I thought in pure anger.

-*o*-

Sasuke POV

I slowly stumbled through the dark woods panting, I looked at my arm I was holding, blood was still all over it from Naru, but the rain was slowly washing it away. I gulped thinking about it over and over again. I couldn't hold it, I ran to the side and began to vomit, when I finally straightened, I looked back the way I came. _'Naru...' _I thought.

"If you can't handle that, maybe you're not fit." His voice said, I growled in annoyance.

"Shut up!" I hissed in anger glaring at the man behind me, he chuckled and his sharingan eye shining through that damn mask. I thought Kakashi's mask infuriated me, this one did more!

"Get over it and let's go. I'll be training you." He said.

"I don't care if you are an Uchiha too, I will kill you as well!" I hissed and brushed past him.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, slight anger in his voice.

"Did you really think I would pass up the opportunity to train under Orochimaru who gave me this much power?" I asked. "You're a fool."

"No, you are, because you wont make it out of there."  
>"You don't know anything about me... he can't take me." I said, but a small part of me didn't believe that. That man was positively terrifying.<p>

"I told you I would keep your training up, and would increase it more than before." He tempted.

"I will still learn from you. But I have things I have to take care of first. So screw off." I said and walked into the woods.

Normal POV

The masked man watched Sasuke disappear into the darkness, he scoffed with a small chuckle. "Foolish." He muttered, his sharingan gleamed as he turned looking back towards the final valley. _'Step 1 is complete.' _He thought with a chuckle before his body disappeared into a swirl.

-*o*-

Normal POV

Kakashi walked through the bush outside of the Konoha gates, he looked up and saw Tsunade standing there along with Jiraiya, both were soaked, showing they had stayed out there once they got the news.

He walked up under the gate and stopped.

"Kakashi." She said, he looked at her, she searched his eye hoping to maybe see the possibility that the news she was told wasn't true.  
>"She's gone." He said in a hoarse voice.<p>

Tsunade let out a sob and moved the blanket slightly and looked at Naru's pained face, she let out a sob and looked down covering her face shaking her head, Jiraiya looked at her before looking down.

Tsunade took in a deep shaky breath and wiped the tears from her face. "Let's take her to the hospital." She said quietly.

They walked through the streets quickly and entered the hospital, Tsunade motioned for a nurse and a gurney.

Kakashi gently set her body on the gurney slowly, the nurse looked at Tsunade. "Take her to the coroner's office." Tsunade said, the nurse froze in shock realizing the child was dead, she nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said and wheeled the body away, Kakashi took a few steps forward but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Hokage-sama?" They turned and saw Shikamaru standing there with his hand wrapped up, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, who had come to the aid of the Konoha ninja's, stood behind him.

"Yes?" She asked, he looked at Kakashi.

"Where is Naru?" He asked, Gaara stepped forward to know about his blond.

Tsunade opened her mouth a few times before she looked down, Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, he shook his head, Shikamaru stared in shock.

"Are you kidding me?!" He snarled. "She's gone?!" He said. "How?!"  
>"He killed her." Kakashi whispered.<p>

"You have to let us go after the bastard!" He snarled.

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Not now." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru got ready to protest before he stopped and looked down and gulped hard, he walked out of the hospital quickly, Gaara shook slightly staring at the ground with the others.

-*o*-

Two days later there was a memorial service held for Naru on the hokage building, her friends, sensei's and anyone who liked the girl stood there silently as they honored her.

Iruka was sobbing loudly along with Konohamaru like they had been since they heard about her death.

Kakashi POV

I stared at Naru's photo propped up as we mourned her death. My eyes burned but they were dry, I stayed in my apartment for two days sobbing in anger, guilt, sorrow and who knows what else, maybe just all the pent up pain from years. I sobbed so much I had no more tears to give. All I could do was blame myself, over and over again.

People walked up laying flowers on the table, I looked over to Jiraiya who was staring ahead, he glanced at me and nodded, I nodded as well, I noticed Asuma, Genma, Anko and two more nodding in agreement of the secret plan.

One way or another, we were going to find Sasuke and take our revenge on the brat no matter what the consequences may be. It didn't matter, he wouldn't survive... I definitely would make sure of that!

* * *

><p>Well how'd you like that twist! Kakashi, Jiraiya and others are going after Sasuke!<p>

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! Even if it's a :) I don't care! Just review! But no flames!

Check out my wattpad, I will be moving there only soon.


	4. 3:Meeting

_**REVIEW! You guys are killing me! x[**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting.<strong>_

Normal POV

"Open your eyes." A rough voice said. "Open your eyes _ōjo _." He said again.

Crystal blue eyes snapped open blinking a few times and she panted harshly and gulped as she looked around and propped herself up.

"What happened?" She rasped and looked around. "Where am I?"  
>"The place in your mind so to speak, Naru." She looked up at the voice, it was an older man who had deep wrinkles on his face, he had spiky, shoulder-length pale-red hair and had a braid on the side that went to his chin on his left side and had a goatee that went down to waist. He had two long horns protruding from his forehead, he had a red mark on the center of his forehead. He wore a full-length kimono that had a pattern of six black magatama around the high collar, around his neck he had a necklace with the same design. He sat floating in the air with his legs crossed, behind him he had a series of black balls floating and he had a rod shape floating behind him as well.<p>

"Who are you?" Naru asked and got up slowly, her legs wobbled as she struggled to catch her balance.

"My name is Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo." He said, Naru looked at him confused.

"Who?" She questioned.

"I am known around the world as the Rikudō Sennin." He said, Naru blinked.

"I've heard that name before … my temporary sensei Jiraiya talked about you. So you're the geezer who created the shinobi world supposedly huh?" She said putting her hands behind her head.

"In a way." He said. "I actually created Ninshuu." He said.

"Ninshuu, ain't that ninjutsu?" She asked.

"No, my Ninshuu was made to create hope. Ninjutsu was created to make wars." He said.

"So … what are you doing here? I mean..." She said motioning.

"I travel through the generations to keep an eye on the world." He said.

"So … you know a lot, since you have been around for … ever?" She asked, he nodded. "Cool! So then could I ask you some questions?" She said.

"There is time for that." He said, she cocked her head. "But at the moment, I have to speak with you and I have something I must entrust with you." He said, she blinked and sat back down. "What do you remember?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"What's the last thing you remember." He said, she frowned and looked down slightly thinking.

"Uh … I was at my house … and Shikamaru …." She trailed off before she began to pant again before beginning to cry.

"You remember." He stated.

"He … he..." She said and sighed in sadness. She looked down and looked at her chest and saw the hole in her chest. She looked down and sighed, Hagoromo cleared his throat, she looked up at him.

"Everything happens for a reason _ōjo._" He said, she frowned. "Yes?" He asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked.

"Its what you are." He said, she blinked a few times.

"I'm confused." She said.

"I call you _ōjo _because from the moment you were conceived you were chosen by fate to carry a burden-"  
>"The stupid Kyuubi?" She said and looked down.<p>

"You have much to learn." He said with a chuckle, she frowned. "No, if you have learned about me, you know about my sons." He said, she shrugged a little and nodded. "I have noticed that as each generation passes, their souls become reincarnated in people." He said, she blinked. "It was very strange but both of their souls merged into your body." He said. "It means there is something special with you. I watched over you as a child. I watched you grow and the power of both of my son's power grow in you." He said, Naru blinked a few times. "What happened was not suppose to happen." He said. "That boy was being used and killed you." He said. "That man knew something was up and eliminated the threat to his plans." He said, Naru looked down. "I saw the ending when I saw what you did in that last blow." He said, Naru looked at him and thought back to the battle.

_-Flashback_

Naru POV

_I stared at Sasuke as our jutsu's clashed harshly creating an enormous amount of damage. I looked at him as I brought my hand up towards him and he dropped his lower, I stared into his sharingan eyes. Anger coursed through my veins knowing he tried to kill me multiple times, he wasn't listening to me and still leaving after everything we had been through and got through together! My rasengan got closer to his head as his got to my chest. I looked in his eyes and even though I couldn't see one little drop of the Sasuke I knew so well, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I let the rasengan fall and swiped my nails across the hitai-ate that he gloated about earlier that I wouldn't put a single scratch on it, and now he had a long one through the Konoha symbol and some smaller ones. I couldn't kill him, I would never be able to..._

_Flashback-_

Normal POV

"So..?" Naru said.

"You have a kind heart. Even though you did not see anything of your friend you spared his life."  
>"Which he didn't do for me." Naru said and sighed. "Well now what?" She asked. "How do I get out of here?" She asked.<p>

"Naru, you don't understand yet?" He questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't return, you are dead. You can never return to your life." He said.

Naru POV

I stared at Hagoromo in shock. I could never return home? Never go back to my friends, my somewhat family? My team? My village? Nothing?

"But-"  
>"It's has to be this way." He said, I looked to the side and walked away from him. "<em>Ōjo!"<em> He said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M NOT A PRINCESS!" I screamed and fell to my knees sobbing loudly, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and cried. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" I sobbed.

_-Flashback_

"_Naru." Sasuke's voice sounded right above my face. My body was racked with pain, it hurt to even try to open my eyes. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned, for a moment I thought he was speaking to me. _

"_You know what you have to do." A man said, I felt Sasuke move and the rain fell on my face. _

"_Yeah." Sasuke said. "The battle is over." He said, I felt what was left of his chakra spark, and the quiet chirping the chidori again. _

_I forced my eyes to open a little, I looked up at a hooded figure watching, I looked at Sasuke who stared at me with no emotion in his face as he walked over me. _

"_Sasuke." I rasped. "Please." I pleaded once again. _

"_I told you its over." He said. "Goodbye … Naru." He said. _

"_Sasuke-" I started as he shoved his chidori thorugh my chest, I let out a cry of pain, pain shot through my whole body before fading away, but like the normal feeling when the fox healed me, this was a complete feeling of no pain, the feeling you get when there is no way you will survive. _

_Sasuke stepped over me and began to walk away, I tried to say something as my vision tunneled and it grew harder and harder to breathe. I tried again to speak but I only coughed up blood, my head hit the ground again, and I watched Sasuke jump up the cliff, I let out a breath of air before my eyes slid shut and I was just floating in pure blackness, no pain, no sound, nothing..._

_Flashback-_

I looked around the pure white-gray room, smoke was around my ankles. I sniffled and wiped my tears from my eyes. I turned and saw Hagoromo still sitting there, waiting for me I suppose. I sighed and laid back thinking silently. How did my friends take my death? How did Kakashi-sensei take it? How did Iruka-sensei take it? It all poured in my mind.

"_Ōjo._ Are you ready to listen?" He questioned, I sighed and stood up.

"Fine." I said quietly. "What?" I asked.

"As I said you have something special in you. So I am going to give you a second chance." He said, my head snapped up quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"Now be calm." He said, I blinked a few times. "You will not go back to your time line." He said, I deflated a little. "Instead you will travel _back _in time, to stop the man who ordered your death and save him." He said.

"I'm suppose to _save _the guy who ordered my best friend to kill me? ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!?" I snarled, he sighed.

"He was not evil until after a big incident where everyone believes he died, but actually did not." He said. "He was the problem through your time line." He said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned cocking my head.

"This man was responsible for the destruction of the village on October 10th, when the Kyuubi attacked. He is responsible for the death of many and two important ones; your parents." He said, I took in a breath.  
>"My parents?" I questioned.<p>

"He's responsible for the reason the Uchiha clan was eradicated, the reason the Akatsuki was created and began to hunt for my creations." He said.

"Did you say my parents!?" I said, he sighed again.

"Yes." He said.

"Who are they!?" I asked.

"Listen to me _ōjo._" He said. "Once I get you prepared and you are ready, I will give you all of my knowledge, then it will be up to you to save the world, you will using _Kindan: batafurai kōka no jutsu._" He said, I blinked confused, he sighed hanging his head.

"Well talk in simpler terms and I'd understand!" I said with a small whine.

"Do you know the term 'Butterfly Effect'?" He questioned, I shrugged. "Butterfly effect applies to time travel and to sneaking." He said. "The slightest move of one little thing can change everything." He said. "This jutsu will send you to the time where you _need _to be, to make a change that will help everything. You will use this jutsu to right the wrongs of the past and fix it. But changing something can and will have a different outcome." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Say if you can stop this boy from his evil path, you could end up creating another villain worst than him." He said, I sighed.

"So I have to be extra careful." I said.

"Exactly. I will be giving you a limited amount of power in your body. Once it's used up, I don't know what will happen to you." He said.

"What's the power?"

"The _Hoshi-no-Tama._" He said.

"I've read about that!"  
>"It will be as a tattoo or seal placed on your body. As you change things you will be using the power and as it loses power the seal will spread on your body." He said, I nodded. "Do you wish to take the opportunity?"<br>"I have a choice?"

"Of course." He said. "I wouldn't just send you and you not want to do it. It's your free will." He said.

"I have a request first." I said.

"Yes?"  
>"Can we talk? I have so many questions I would love to ask you. Then I will make my choice."<br>"Fine _ōjo. _Speak." He said.

* * *

><p><em>ōjo- Princess. <em>

_Hoshi-no-Tama-A ball guarded by a Kitsune which can give the one who obtains it power to force the Kitsune to help them. It is said to hold some reserves of the Kitsune's power._

_Kindan no batafurai kōka no jutsu =Forbidden butterfly effect technique_

Naru now knows what she must do. Hope you enjoy!

REVIEW

* * *

><p>I came up with this idea when I was reworking on <strong>My master, My sensei. <strong>And I want to know what you think of it...

**The Sun Will Rise **

**Sum: **What if Naru was raised as a slave by Danzo. She was rescued by Sarutobi and he tried to help but couldn't. So he put the girl under Kakashi's command. He ordered the man to work on her ninja skills, her self confidence, and eventually get her ready for her freedom. But will they end up falling in love during that time?

**What do you think? Like to read it? **


	5. 4: Decision

_**This chapter is basically flashbacks! Be warned now, if you don't like it then don't read it. I don't understand what's complicated about this.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Decision. <strong>_

Normal POV

Naru sighed as she shifted into her look, which somehow she was able to do, she didn't question it because it just caused a bigger headache for her. She wrapped her chest up and looked down at the hole in her chest that was ever so slowly moving closed, she fixed the gauze and pulled on a white tank top then a purple, short-sleeve kimono shirt that had a large open neckline and sleeves that went to her elbows and the shirt went down to the middle of her thighs and had slits up to her hips. She had a pair of black short shorts on under that and a pair of open toed shoes with legging that went up above her knees and had small buckles on the top, one was a crescent moon and the other was a golden ball that was representing the sun. She had wraps around her left hand from her palm to the elbow and on her right she had a skin tight arm warmer.

She began to pull her hair into a ponytail before pausing, she bit her lip and pulled out a kunai and sliced through her long golden locks leaving her hair short and shaggy like, she sighed and pulled a black hooded cloak on and walked up to Hagoromo, he held out a blade, she took it and pulled it from the sheath, the blade was a black color that was shining.

"It's made of a special material, practically indestructible and when in emergencies can morph into other shapes if need be." He said, Naru nodded and wrapped it on the belt around her waist.

"What about the mark?" She asked.

"The second I merge with you, it will appear, it will be painful and one more warning about it, when some power leaves it, it will spread and will put you through excruciating pain." He said, she nodded.

"Anything you wish to ask?"  
>"No. you answered all my questions." She said.<p>

_-Flashback_

"_Fine ōjo speak." He said and sat cross legged again but floating still. _

"_I want to know about the biju. How were they created? What are they exactly? I've had Kyuubi inside of me for 13 years and I know nothing about him. I wont have him-"  
>"Yes you will." He said. "And a piece of information, his name is Kurama." He said, Naru smiled.<br>"Kurama." She said and smiled. _

"_**Tsk! Did ya have to tell her that O-jiji!" **Kurama said appearing next to them laying down. _

"_You big grump." He said and chuckled, Kurama smirked a little and sighed. "Kurama essentially has eight siblings. They were once all in one being calling the Juubi. It's a combination of all nine biju together." He said. "I was the jinchuuriki first and when I knew my time was coming to an end, I was not going to release the Juubi to reek havoc again, so I split him into nine parts and turned his body into the moon." He said, Naru nodded. "I named each of the biju and sent them out, they made their own homes and as time went on people found and controlled them, they were spread around the world being put into people because they feared their powers or used them." He said, Kurama rumbled a little. _

"_Okay..." She said and sighed._

"_What else?" He asked. _

"_What about my parents?" She asked. "Who are they? What happened to them exactly?" He sighed and moved his staff and hit the ground, the white-gray faded and turned into a cave that had fire lighting the room. _

_~*~"Push!" Naru stood up and turned, she looked over a bed in the middle of the room. A woman laid on it, her legs bent up and open and covered with a blanket, her stomach was distended. _

"_IT HURTS!" She screamed._

"_I've never seen Kushina cry out in pain … is she okay?" A man standing next to the bed with yellow spiky hair said. _

"_She's fine! You just stay focused on Kyuubi and the seal!" The elderly woman ordered. _

"_But-"  
>"You're the fourth hokage! Get a grip!" She snarled, he flinched slightly. "Most men would've dropped dead from such pain a long time ago, but woman are much stronger!" She said. <em>

_Naru walked up and around, she looked at the man watching. "The Yondaime. O-jiji, are you telling me the Yondaime is my dad?" Naru questioned the man, he nodded, she gulped and looked at the woman. _

"_Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." He said, Naru looked at her. _

"_She's really pretty." She said and gulped before looking down. _

"_Naru hurry and come out! You stay put Kyuubi!" The Yondaime said. _

_A babies cry sounded and she looked up and watched as the older lady pull a baby wrapped in an orange blanket back, Naru looked and chuckled as she looked at herself crying. _

"_I'm a dad." He cried with a laugh, Kushina sobbed as she looked at her baby. _

"_Naru. We finally meet." She said panting. _

"_I love you Kushina." Minato said and kissed her lips, she smiled. _

"_I love you." She said.  
>"Let's seal him up so we can be with our Naru." He said, she nodded. <em>

_Suddenly the older lady and nurse fell with a cry, Minato whirled around to see a masked man wearing a hooded cloak holding the baby. _

_Naru growled in anger knowing it was the man who ordered her death. _

"_Yondaime hokage Minato, step away from the jinchuuriki or else this child dies after it's first minute." He said and a kunai shot from his wrist and he held it close to the screaming child. _

_Kushina cried out as the seal began to shift some more, Naru panted watching._

"_Kushina!" Minato cried out.  
>"Hurry up and step away from the jinchuuriki, don't you care what happens to your brat?" The masked man asked again. <em>

"_Wait! Just stay calm." Minato said. _

"_Speak for yourself Minato, I am calm." He said and tossed baby Naru in the air and held the kunai up. _

"_NARU!" Kushina screamed, Minato disappeared and caught her and stood on the wall with chakra. _

"_Leave it to the yellow flash. But what about what's next?" He questioned, Minato gasped as he heard a hissing and saw the paper bombs all over the blanket, he focused and disappeared. _

"_MINATO! NARU!" Kushina screamed. _

"_I gotta do something!" Naru said and reached out to her mother but she passed through, she looked at Hagoromo. _

"_You are not really here Naru. This is a memory." He said. "You can't change anything here, but if you go to the past, you may be able to stop this from happening."  
>"Can we skip? What happened before they... how did they-?" She stopped.<em>

_The scene shifted again and changed to the woods. _

"_I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra and mine into Naru for the future." Minato said holding his crying daughter, Kushina sat on the ground rasping for air as chains glowing from chakra were protruding from her back pinning the Kyuubi in place. _

"_How?" She questioned. _

"_I will seal half of the Kyuubi's chakra into me using the Shiki Fujin." He said. _

"_But that jutsu results in the casters death!" Kushina protested. _

"_It will be alright. If you take Kyuubi into death yourself the biju balance will be upset. With this I can permanently seal half of his chakra away." Minato said. "The rest will be sealed into Naru." Kushina gasped. "Remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about the prophecy? There is two things I learned today. One; that masked man will be major trouble in the future … and two; our child will stop him. I don't know how, but I know it!" He said. _

"_But-" She started, he set Naru down and quickly through the complicated signs, a see through hand appeared and grabbed the Kyuubi and pulled, he roared as his size dropped to half of normal and it was pulled into Minato, he cried out in pain and fell with a seal on his stomach, he panted. _

"_Why!?" Kushina cried in anger, he looked at her panting. "I would rather of seen you grow up with Naru! You did not need to die!" She sobbed. "I'd rather of seen you with Naru growing up! Why did we have to sacrifice Naru?! For the biju balance? For the country? For the village!? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for me!?" She sobbed. _

"_Kushina, it's a shinobi's duty to do what it takes for his village and home. Besides … even if I stayed alive, I'd be lost without you." He said. "We don't have much time left with her. So I want you to tell her the things I can't. That's a mother's role." He said. "I'm doing this for you and for Naru! It's my duty as a father." He said. _

_He focused and a alter like bed appeared and he set the once again sleeping Naru on it. _

_Kyuubi snarled in anger realizing what they were about to do, he brought his paw up and went to kill Naru, Minato and Kushina jumped in the way, Kyuubi's claw going through their abdomen's and stopping mere inches from Naru. _

_They coughed up blood and shook, Minato looked at Kushina in front of him. _

"_I said it was my duty to die as her father!" Minato rasped._

"_It's my right as her mother as well!" She sniped, he looked at her, she gave a half smile. "Fine … this is the only fight you've ever won with us." She said, he chuckled a little. _

"_Thank you." He said. _

_Naru sobbed as she watched her father give the seal to a toad and send it to Jiraiya. _

"_I can't-" She sobbed. _

"_No, listen to your parents final words." He said, Naru walked closed. _

"_Kushina, I don't have much time left. Tell her what you want to say." Minato said, she nodded. _

"_Naru … don't be a picky eater, eat healthy. Don't stay up late and get plenty of sleep. Make friends, you don't need tons, just a few good ones you can trust. Make sure you study hard. At the school, make sure you respect your teachers and upper-classmates, I didn't." She said, Minato chuckled. "Be careful with your money, don't drink until you are 21. when it comes to guys, make sure you pick a good man like I did with your father. Someone who will always be there for you." She said. "Also, be wary of Jiraiya, he's not the best role model." She said, Minato smiled. "Things will get really hard for you Naru, but don't give up hope. Try to build yourself up no matter what." She said sobbing. "Even if something doesn't go right, don't get depressed." She said. "Make sure you have a dream, it will help a lot, and make sure you have the confident to back up that dream." She said. "There is so much more I would want to tell you mother to daughter. I wish I could be with you longer." She sobbed before letting out a shaky breath. "Minato, I took all the time up, I'm sorry." She said, he chuckled. _

"_It's okay." He said and leaned forward slightly to look at her little girl. "Naru, all I can say to you as your father, is ditto to what your nagging mother said." He said, Kushina sobbed. _

_Naru watched shaking hard, she watched the Kyuubi disappear into her stomach, her father fall to the ground as his soul was sealed away and Kushina fell next to him crying. She watched a young Sarutobi run up and speak with her before she passed away and he promise her that he would watch Naru.~*~_

_The images faded and Naru wiped her tears away and sighed looking around at the blank room._

"_Anything else ōjo?" He questioned her, she sighed. _

"_How will I know who I'm suppose to save?" She asked. _

"_You'll know, Kurama will help." He said, Naru looked at the fox laying there. "Right Kurama?" He said, the fox huffed. _

"_**Fine." **He rumbled. **"I guess it hasn't been that bad with the kid." **He said, Naru smiled slightly at him and gulped. _

"_So? What is your answer?" He asked, Naru looked down. _

"_I'll do it." She said, he nodded. _

"_Good. I will get things that you will be needing." He said. _

_Flashback-_

"Now as I said I will send you back-"  
>"Wait!" Naru said. "Could I see what happened … after?" She asked.<p>

"After?"  
>"My death. My friends?" She questioned.<p>

"Sure." He said. "Be quick." He said and hit the ground, a small section opened up and Naru stepped through and found herself at the final valley again.

Naru POV

It was strange looking at myself dead, I watched Kakashi jump down and Pakkun tell him I was gone. It shocked me when he fell to the ground staring at me in sadness.

Pakkun looked towards me and I jumped slightly fearing he could see me.

"Boss." He said.

"Enough." Kakashi said, I looked at him in sadness, he was really upset about this...

The Konoha medics jumped down. "Kakashi-san!" They called, he looked up at them before they gasped seeing all the blood and my body.

"She's …?" The head medic questioned before sighing. "We'll take her-"  
>"No!" Kakashi said and panted. "Go home and tell Tsunade, I will bring her." He said in a raspy, shaky voice before he slowly stood up.<p>

"Yes sir." They said before taking off.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear.

Guilt filled my chest seeing how much pain Kakashi-sensei was in over my death. It hurt me in a way.

I followed Kakashi-sensei as he arrived at Konoha, baa-chan and ero-sennin was there. Baa-chan sobbed before they headed to the hospital.

I watched as they told Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro the news, I watched Shikamaru rush out in sadness.

"Excuse me." Tsunade said and walked away.

"Kakashi, come with me." Ero-sennin said, I followed curiously, they walked through the village and got Asuma-sensei, Genma who was the proctor during the third exam of the chunin exams, they got Anko, Ibiki and another jounin before heading to a pub and got a room in the back.

"So he killed her?" Anko asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"I'm sure you all can guess what we called you guys here for." Jiraiya said, they looked at him. "We're going after that bastard. No matter what." He said, they nodded in agreement, I gasped.

They were going to go after Sasuke?

"He doesn't deserve to live. He's been treated like royalty by the council. No more." Ibiki said, I shook my head panting.

I wanted to tell them who was really to blame but I couldn't. There was no way I could. They couldn't kill Sasuke. They couldn't!

I ran out quickly not really thinking, I ran to Baa-chan who I heard was in her office, I wanted to tell her what they were planning. As I tried to knock on her door I passed through and it clicked again, I wasn't there. There was nothing I could do.

I walked in and saw she was telling Iruka, this was really going to hurt.

"What?" He asked shaking.

"Sasuke killed her. I'm sorry Iruka." She said.

"Naru?" He said before he fell to the ground sobbing loudly, I bit my lip watching him break down. "NO!" He screamed.

I couldn't handle it, I shot my arms out and it all disappeared, I fell and panted hard, I looked up at Hagoromo.  
>"Are you ready?" he questioned again. I sniffled and stood up fixing my clothes and weapons.<p>

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Let's begin." He said, I nodded and got prepared to change everything...


End file.
